The Strangest Dream
by ANewStart18
Summary: "down the rabbit hole" is a phrase commonly used... Is this what Alice felt like? - Just another fun fantasy of mine.. Could end up being quite long, if that's wanted. Rating will change. Femslash, and MarcelinexOC
1. Chapter 1

I tugged my coat closer around me, trying to shut out the biting cold. I hate winter and I love it at the same time. There's an eerie beauty to it, to all the death and stillness that occurs in that time of the year. But then there's the cold. I can't handle cold. I must have the worst circulation in the world but every year it's a bit of a struggle to deal with my increased potential for frostbite. Anyway, it happened when I was walking home from the library. It was my birthday, and I was contemplating whether my cold intolerance was due to my being born right in the middle of winter. Literally, my birthday is the 21st of December, which is usually the winter solstice.

I remember I had my iPod in my ears on repeat. I was listening to this version of an Adventure Time song I found on Youtube. So with Marceline's lyrics ringing in my ears and my soul, I tugged my bag and guitar up higher on my shoulders. I trudged out of the warmth of my daytime sanctuary, heading for the train station. My parents died in a car accident when I was little. They'd been out to the theatre for their anniversary and as they were crossing the road to go into the car park some maniac, high on god knows what, pulled a hit and run. They said I was lucky I had been at home with the babysitter; I didn't feel lucky. Since then I'd been at a children's home in London, but finally today was the day when I was old enough to leave. I'd been looking for somewhere to stay for a long time, and my parents' inheritance would cover enough for this cute little studio apartment on an alright side of town. It wasn't that I had a problem with the home, it was just...

Getting back on track, I had made it all the way to the dual carriageway, but I was stuck on the wrong side for the station. I always used road crossings. It was a thing I had always done. Partly out of fear, but also from simple caution. I had nothing to prove by sprinting dangerously across roads, so I took the sensible route and used the crossing. Always. Except that one day. I was cold and the wind wasn't letting up, and walking all the way up to the crossing only to have to walk back down on the other side was just such an inconvenience. I figured one day out of the six thousand five hundred and seventy in my life, I'd be fine. What are the chances, right?

Wrong. My family is cursed or something. I hadn't accounted for side roads. Initially all was fine; I made it across the traffic coming from my right fine, but then as I crossed the traffic coming from the left, I saw this huge sleek black thing that was probably killing the environment all by itself. The car was pulling out from the little road for the station car park with the only problem being that the driver was looking back over his shoulder to make sure there he wasn't cutting anyone off. He pulled round that corner at some speed and put his foot down to make sure he wasn't hit from behind by traffic coming after him.

It was too late for me to just turn back, so I did the thing I'd promised never to do. I just sprinted and hoped for the best. Because of course my basketball toned legs would be enough to outrun an idiot in a huge car. The guitar solo in my ears reached a crescendo as the burning in my legs and my lungs intensified. I knew it was going to happen. It's like time slowed down enough to let me comprehend my inevitable demise. The car was too close and I was too slow, and as my mind caught up to that fact, time sped right up again and I was airbourne. The left half of my body felt very strange, like I'd been slapped so hard the pain didn't quite register yet. And then I blacked out.

* * *

The song mentioned is watch?v=-PKSLLiS3JQ&list=PLb_ng8NZe_uZ5ZQ64RvzuOXjimb_hoSsO this version of "I'm just your problem"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think she's dead?"

"Nah bro, she's breathing... just. She sure needs some help though. I mean, she's all bent out of shape. It's a little gross. "

"Dude! Do you still have any of those magic Cyclops tears?!"

"Ah mathematical! Theyre in my backpack... AHA! Shall we just put them all over? I mean she looks like she needs it..."

The wetness ran down my skin and jerked my eyes open. One of the drops made its way down my throat but caught the wrong pipe, and I started choking on it. I sat up like a shot, nearly bumping my head on something and leant over to dislodge what I thought was something choking me, and instantly felt better. It was only water after all.

Then it hit me. I had sat up. I ought to be dead, but there was grass under my hands. I grinned at the knowledge that I hadn't died but... My hands looked funny... And... Shouldn't I be in a hospital, not sitting in some field somewhere? Shouldn't I be in immense pain? I was run over for goodness sake! But I wasn't. I flexed my fingers experimentally. They were fine. I stood up and stretched, my laughter filled the quiet.

Wait. There were voices. I turned around slowly, and spotted two cartoon characters. As in literally, Jake and Finn from the Adventure Time series. I rubbed the back of my head. I must've hit it really hard and be hallucinating. But I couldn't remember how one was supposed to get out of a hallucination.

"Haii, mai nayme iisss Jayke,ahnd thhisss iss Fihnn" The magical dog over articulated his words, obviously thinking I was stupid or something. I could hardly blame him, I must've looked like a real doofus, just staring around. But really, this couldn't be real.

"Oh, sorry, I'mAlli. It's... nice to meet you guys..." I could hardly contain my laughter. I'd just introduced myself to two cartoon characters. I was literally chatting to the figments of someone's imagination. This was insane.

"Are you okay? I mean you seem a little... And you took quite a fall out of that portal..." Finn asked. Portal? His face scrunched up at my obliviousness, and he pointed to the sky. My head snapped up, and sure enough, there was a rapidly decreasing swirl of black and white.

"OH MY... I died... I really did die... There's no way I could've survived that so... I'm here... Something brought me here, when really I ought to be dead... Right... Great... WHAT?!" I was pacing, a sure sign of deep stress. It was all a little bit incomprehensible, I mean, come on! I had died today, and now I had a whole new life in a crazy place, full of real monsters and talking dogs and princesses and candy people and... And her. Oh. She was real in this world. And that just made everything a million times more complicated. I took some deep breaths to calm myself before turning to the two heroes. "Hey guys, this is going to sound really weird, but I'm supposed to be dead and I'm not. Princess Bubblegum is meant to be smart, right? Do you think you could take me to her?"

"Schmow-zow! Sure we can!" Finn grinned like the cute kid he is. I looked around finally noticing my stuff had come through the portal with me. I checked my pockets finding my phone with a chip in it's glass screen and my iPod looking okay too. I tried turning it on, and instead of the usual opening screen, a smiley face appeared. Then out popped two tiny arms and legs.

"Hello, my name is iPod." I screamed and dropped the now alive device. "Are you allright Alli? We had a big fall, no?" My heart was thundering in my chest.

"Oops, Finn! I think you put too much of the tears on!" I glanced up at Jake. Well, at least that explained it. I scooped my iPod back up and tucked her back in my pocket having been assured that she would just sleep until we got to the Candy Kingdom. I checked out my bags. My book bag was on top of my guitar case and I winced, already knowing what I would find. No acoustic guitar could survive a fall like that, especially as it seemed to have cushioned the blow for my other stuff. A quick check inside confirmed that it was smashed to pieces, but I figured if we found a witch or something they might be able to fix it.

"Okay boys" I hefted my bags up onto my shoulders. "What time is it?" I asked with a huge smile. I chuckled as they high-fived while both staring at me incredulously. After a small stunned silence, we set of, heading west-ish, when I judged by the sun. It looked as though we would need to pass through a small stretch of forest, but then I could see the pink dome of the Candy Castle in the distance. I'd never really liked walking. I mean, it's just so boring. So I decided to learn a little more about my companions as we walked. "So.. Finn, still crushing on Princess Bubblegum?"

The poor boy nearly choked on his own tongue and his eyes grew wider than I'd ever seen them. "Okay, seriously! How do you know so much about us? I mean, no-one knows that I have a crush on PB! I only told Jake yesterday!" Finn looked so adorable, all indignant and stuff and I realised how small he was in comparison with me. I supposed it was understandable as there was a five year age gap. I just hadn't thought about it before.

"Well in the world I came from, you guys are like... famous heroes." I say uncertainly. Would it be cruel to tell them that they weren't real? Or maybe this was real and my old world wasn't? I was getting a headache. Their whoops and cheers brought me out of my philosophical moment. They started dancing around and singing about their own awesomeness, and it was good to know that young boy's antics didn't change no matter which world you were in! Suddenly the trees parted and we were walking down a long driveway, towards the gates of the Candy Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

I hummed out as my foot bounced on the candy floor. The finger twirling in my hair completed the full set of my nervous ticks as I waited for Peppermint Butler to return for me. Jake and Finn had gone in ahead of me, I assume to warn Princess Bubblegum about my knowledge, and I was told to wait there until collected. Princess Bubblegum had always seemed to be the "head honcho" as it were. I figured if could find a way for her to like me, at least then I'd have a good chance of surviving in this weird world. Hell, she'd probably know a place where I could stay and work or something. I mean, I was going to need to get clothes and a house and probably a sword to protect myself and things as well. And now I had to do all of this on my own, and without my parents' knowledge and inheritance. How was I going to afford any of it?

"Uhm, Miss Alli, the Princess will see you now." The butler led me through a maze of brightly coloured sugary corridors, and past innumerable doors of increasing gaudiness. The palace really was the pride and joy of the candy people, and equally I remembered their Princess was their happiness embodied. It reiterated in my mind just how important this meeting really was. The short round sweet leading me stopped abruptly, and I spotted Finn and Jake leaning against the wall in front of a door a little further in front of us. However, the butler opened one to our immediate right and announced "Miss Alli to see you Princess."

As I stepped forward onto a cotton candy carpet, I spotted the Princess standing in front of an ornate desk in the centre of the room. I decided in that moment that too much was less likely to offend her than too little, and dropped in a low bow to one knee. I focused my eyes on my scuffed brown boot toe, and waited just in case.

"Oh, please do arise. We rarely stand on formality here." Despite her softly spoken protests, her eyes shone with happiness and I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. "I'm Princess Bubblegum" The smile in her eyes bled through to her lips and I could see why Finn had been so attracted to her for so long. Her innate softness and kind nature just added to her beauty, and made me want to just wrap her in a sticky hug. Her pink hand was extended towards me, and as my mind registered that I realised I was still on my knee. Smirking slightly, I took the hand she offered intended to help me back to my feet. I turned it over slightly and pressed my lips to her warm skin before standing back up.

"My name is Allie, Allie Whitfield." I smirked noting the soft dark pink staining her cheeks. That lead me to an interesting query. Did candy people have blood? I didn't think so, I mean you never see any in the cartoons but if Princess Bubblegum could blush?

"Well, Allie, Finn informed me that the portal you fell out of was black and white" I nodded along silently, "but what he didn't know, is that the colour of a portal is an indicator of where it connects to. Although in this case, it is more of a 'when' it connects to. The portal you came out of shows that your world and ours are really the same, but you existed in a much earlier time than our world does. We can tell this because you fell from the sky, showing that your land was much higher than ours is due to erosion. Finn also mentioned that you said you ought to be dead"

I gave a weak smile. "Yes Ma'am, I was run over by a car on the way back from the library." I watched her eyes light up, at my not-so-subtle literary reference.

"You had cars? Then you must've been from before the apocalypse. Wow. That was so long ago, it will be really interesting to learn about from a living survivor." The Princesses face turned pensive and I could almost see the spun-sugar cogs whirring in her head. "Oh my, please, let's sit down!" She motioned to the chairs I had noticed as I came in, and took her own behind the desk. I looked at the two remaining and chose the one that seemed the sturdiest. How embarrassing would it be if their confection creations couldn't hold my weight? "May I ask you a personal question?" The Princess continued as I nodded my assent "What race are you?"

"Oh, I'm human." I nearly laughed aloud at her question. It seemed so obvious, and would take me a while to wrap my head around other conversational sentient beings that were not human. Her elated expression gave me pause; why would that be so exciting?

"We always thought... It might be a little presumptuous of me to suggest... But really, this is such an opportunity..." The words just kept tumbling out of her mouth in her obvious pleasure, and it made me mildly apprehensive.

I decided it would simply be best to ask; "What do you mean, Ma'am?"

"Well, Finn and you... You can rebuild your race!"

* * *

This is soooo not the direction this is going in! It just seemed a good place to stop for now! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I froze in shock. I thankfully didn't just say the first thing that came into my mind, which ran something like _nowaywewillnotthankyouverymuchmissyjustbecauseyoudontwanthimdoesntmeanido ew ew ew ewww. _I supposed that could have been taken in an offensive manner. Instead I attempted to deploy a smooth, considered answer. "I'm terribly sorry Ma'am, but I really don't see that working. You see, not only do I not swing that way, but I really really do not swing that way! I'm afraid that even for the good of my race, I simply couldn't bring myself to do **that**!" As I spoke I could feel myself getting more and more impassioned, and however hard I tried to keep my voice steady and diplomatic I simply couldn't.

"Woah, woah! I'm sorry Miss Whitfield! I didn't know about any of that!" The poor Princess looked positively alarmed at my outburst and I immediately felt guilty for snapping at her.

"Please, Princess, I'm sorry. There was no way you could've known and do call me Alli." I beat a hasty verbal retreat, all the while reminding myself that this woman could well hold my new future in her hands. And just as I was expressing my humblest apologies and attempting to seem the most personable I could, my stomach gurgled its own unhappiness at the lack of food. "Oh my goodness... Please, forgive me. It was nearing dinnertime in the time I came from and I haven't eaten in a while."

The Princess tried and failed to hide her soft giggles behind her hand, "Okay Alli, but only if you call me Bonnie. Shall we go get some dinner? My full name is really..."

"Bonnibell, I know." I winked as she stood, holding out her hand to help me up from the seat. I took the opportunity to enforce my gallant nature on her, in the hopes of procuring a sword sooner rather than later. I slid my fingertips lightly across her palm, and then clasped her hand, tilting it so as to be able to dip my head and press my lips to the skin (and to my surprise, it really was skin) on the back of her hand. I kept my eye contact with her, watching the blush rise on her cheeks, which was probably why I didn't realise we were being watched until it was too late.

The low wolf whistle filled my ears and I stood a touch quicker than I had planned on, my cheeks now a brilliant scarlet too as I whirled on my heel. _Oh fuck... why couldn't it have been anyone else? It just had to be the most perfect woman in the world._ The long jet black hair flowing with the wind made my heart freeze and then jump-start. What a wonderful impression to make on the tank-top and jean clad perfection that ruled this realm. I'd begun my relationship with my crush by making out with another woman's hand.

The burn of two sets of eyes on me made me remember my manners. My knees gave out (only just intentionally) as I kneeled before the Queen of the Damned. "Miss Abadeer, Vampire Queen, it is an honour to meet you."

"Mmm, I'd have thought so. Perhaps I ought to add _'__most perfect woman in the world'_ to my title?" The flush on my cheeks only intensified as I realised that my thoughts had spilled past my tongue in a traitorous move by my brain. "Oh, what a lovely colour! May I have a taste?"

"Anything you wish, Ma'am." My head tilted back, exposing my neck to the object of my long hidden affection. I mean, it really wouldn't have done to tell anyone in my past life that I was in love with a cartoon character. Add to all that the effect of her soft lyrical voice seeping like molasses through my mind, so thick and delicious I simply soaked in it and allowed her to erase all rational thought. That was probably why I had my neck bared to a hungry vampire queen. My heart leapt at that thought and I heard her soft chuckle, indicating that she could hear even my not-so-visible reactions to her.

Before I could blink, Marceline had her lips pressed against my pulse point and Bubblegum was shouting at her to stop. I could detect the panic in her voice but... Having those cool lips pressed against my throat lit something inside of me. It was so unlikely that Marceline would ever be able to feel the same for me as I did her. And if I couldn't have what I really wanted, why should I forgo at least one connection to her. I just had to hope that Twilight really was a pile of old twaddle, and she wouldn't drain me dry.

I softly threaded my fingers into her dark hair, my nails on her scalp making her shudder.

"Do it. I want you to."

* * *

I'm really really not sure quite how to run with this one. Any one got any ideas? Pm me or review or whatever?Priority will be given to my two followers (you know who you poor people are). You have 24hours before the next chapter so be quick.


End file.
